


Possible

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [64]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge can't think of any possible explanations for what he is seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible

Hobbie was laying in the middle of the floor, sprawling really. Wedge stopped short, blocking the doorway, and glared at the pilot sitting on the other side of the room. “Wes, did you kill Hobbie?”

“What? No, of course not! I just, maybe, kinda got him a little drunk.” Wes wouldn’t look at him and that was a bad sign.

“Really? Then why don’t I believe you?” Wedge stepped into the room, moving closer to stare at his prone pilot and friend. “Why is he in the middle of the floor?”

Wes shrugged, “I don’t know?”

“You actually don’t know, or you don’t want to tell me? Where is Tycho?”

“I’m not telling.” Wes crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring Wedge’s sigh, “Tycho is over by the potted plants.”

Wedge turned to look, spotting legs coming out from one side of the planters. “Why is Tycho back there on the floor?”

“Alcohol.” Wes nodded, “Lots of it. I kinda got him drunk too.” He shrugged again, looking disinterested.

Wedge stared at Wes for several seconds, trying to think of any possible explanation for what he was seeing. “Do I want to know?”

Wes laughed, “No Wedge, you really don’t. Trust me this time.”

 


End file.
